Harry and the Angry Inch
by hamster-dung
Summary: Its not easy being a transexual rockstar. Especially when your ex boyfriend stole all your songs. Join "Haily" in her attempt to gain rights to her music, and find acceptance in the world.


Harry and the Angry Inch Chapter 1/15  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Warnings: Language, Rape, Nudity, Lemon, Slash Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I really own the original plot. All the songs have been written by Stephen Trask. All I own is my words and this computer.  
  
Authors note: If you've seen the movie Hedwig and the Angry Inch, I'm sure you'll like my version adding the Harry Potter characters to it. I put a lot of work into this fiction, so I hope you like it.  
Please R&R!!! And there isn't any magic. Sorry.  
  
Goals: 1. All chapters at least ten pages long. 2. Fifteen chapters to be done.  
  
Every single night its the same thing. The same bullshit over and over. He yells. The boy yells back. Every night I lay here, trying to sleep. Trying to keep my mind off it. But how can I? How can I live like this anymore?  
I've tried talking to Vernon, my husband. I've ask him to stop. I've ask him to leave it be. But he won't listen to me, I am just his wife. Just a wife, nothing more. My opinion doesn't matter anymore apparently. I remember when it did matter. When he did listen to me. That's what started all this shit. All this abuse the boy's gone through. All the hate, the sour expressions, the wickedness we've shown him for the last twelve damn years. All because of me, and my stupid grudges over my dead sister, Lilly.  
I'm sick of grudges. This has to stop. And that's why I'm filing a divorce. I've already gotten the papers, and I'm going to show them to him tonight. If he can't get his act together, he's gone. Heartbreaking it is, but it must be.  
  
"What's this?" Vernon asked, standing next to the dresser that night, loosening his tie. He picked up the papers, and turned around to his wife who was sitting on the bed. Petunia looked up from her book.  
"Divorce papers." She said, with no emotion. She could see the excitement in Vernon's eyes. The disturbed look she expected. How it pleasured her.  
"What?" Vernon asked again, quickly running his eyes through the first sheet. "You want to get a divorce?"  
"Well, yes." She said, looking back at her book.  
Vernon was very confused. All he had done for the woman was give her the love and attention she wanted. Gave her food. Gave her a roof over her head. He just couldn't believe she didn't want that anymore. "You're an idiot." He said, shaking his head and placing the papers on the dresser.  
Petunia ignored that coment. Maybe she was, but did she really care? Obviously not. Vernon sighed, and started to un-button his shirt to put on the night one. "Why do you want a divorce, Petunia?" He asked.  
"For peace." She said, turning a page in the hardcover novel.  
Vernon starred. "For peace? Peace?" He was even more confused than before. "What the hell does that mean?"  
"It means I want peace. I'm sick of you abusing the boy. And you already knew that. If you can't stop, this marriage stops." She sighed. "The boy isn't right, Petunia. You know that. He needs to be taught."  
"I think he has been taught. It's you who needs the teaching, Vernon. You need to back-off." "Whatever." Vernon said. She must be on her monthy, he decided, starting to lay down on the bed.  
"No." Petunia said, placing a bookmark in her book. "You're not sleeping here."  
"To hell I'm not." He said, turning over and closing his eyes.  
"Vernon, you're not sleeping here." She said calmly.  
Vernon turned around. "Woman, I am going to sleep here. This is MY bed in which I bought. This is exactly why this divorce is so damn crazy." He sat up. "Dear, you own NOTHING in this house. NOTHING. And when we divorce, you'll still own nothing."  
"Very wrong you are, dear." She said. "I'll go to live with my mother."  
Vernon laughed.  
"What?" "You're going to go live with your mother. First you're feeling sorry for that boy, and now you wish to see your own mother? What is going on with you, Petunia? Are you insane?"  
"Get out right now, Vernon." Petunia said.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Fine. Damn woman. You want a divorce, I'll get you a damn divorce." He said, standing up and grabbing his pillow. "Goodnight to you."  
"Goodnight, dear." She said, relieved. As soon as he was out of the room, she turned off the lamp, closed her eyes, and fell into a quiet, peaceful sleep.  
  
"Boy!" Vernon yelled, unlocking his nephew's door. "Get down here and clean this up!" He commanded. Harry opened his eyes, and yawned. He sat up in his bed underneath the stairs, and picked up his glasses off the shelf behind him. "Coming!" He yelled out to his uncle, quickly opening the door and jumping off the bed. He closed the door behind him, and walked to the kitchen. Mr. Dursely was standing there, looking down at a glass of Orange Juice that had been knocked over.  
Harry nodded, and walked over to the sink to grab the wash cloth. He walked back over and bent down to soak up the juice, and Vernon kicked his side. Harry fell down, holding himself in pain.  
"How many damn times do I have to tell you not to use the fucking drying rag?" Vernon yelled.  
"I forgot." Harry yelled back. He sat back up and started to wipe the rest of the orange juice away. "I'll just get another rag." Harry said, standing up.  
"No, you won't. You're cleaning this up now. And you're going outside now. Got it?"  
"Yes sir."  
"NOW." Vernon yelled, walking out of the kitchen.  
Harry sighed and finished soaking the juice with the rag. He quickly washed the rag out and put it on the sink, then ran out of the house and sat down on the front steps. His "family" was going to have breakfast. Harry was going to wait until his aunt made his toast and egg. He sat hopelessly watching the cars drive by.  
He started humming, picking his nails, the usual. Thinking about school starting again in the fall. Thinking about maybe making a friend.  
"Harry?"  
He turned his head. Aunt Petunia was standing in the doorway...smiling.  
"Dear, do you want some pancakes?"  
Harry nodded. "Oh, yes please." He said. Why was he being offered pancakes? What did he do?  
"Okay. Come in, you're plate is ready."  
Harry nodded again, standing up, not believing what was happening. He followed his aunt back into the house. She showed him the new chair at the table, and he sat down. His uncle wasn't even glarring at him.  
The family started to eat, no talking. No eye contact with eachother. Harry starred down at his plate. So much food. How would he eat it all?  
"Go ahead, dear." Aunt Petunia said. Harry looked up. Why was she acting like this? Had the world ended, and he had gone to heaven? He looked back down at the plate. Pancakes, eggs and bacon, dripping in maple syrup. He slowly picked up his fork, and cautiously looked to his uncle. Vernon still was looking away. Happily he cut a peice off one pancake, opened his mouth, and bit it off the fork.  
"Do you like it?" His aunt asked. Harry nodded. "Yes, I do."  
"How would you like it if you ate with us every morning?"  
Harry smiled. "I would like that a lot."  
Petunia smiled back, and took a small bite of her sausage. "Good to know." She looked to her husband. "Isn't it, Vernon?"  
Vernon Dursley quickly lifted his head. "Of course." He said, only making eye contact with his wife.  
"Tell Harry that, Dear." Petunia smiled, taking a bite of her pancake.  
"Of course, Of course, Harry." Vernon finished off the boy's name with a cough. Petunia sighed, and looked back to her nephew. He had finished off one pancake now, and was cutting up his egg.  
  
Harry sat in the den, on the couch, watching television with his Uncle. Vernon had not said one word to him the whole time, but Harry really didn't expect him to. Nor did he really care if he did or not, because Harry was having one of the best days of his life. He had had the biggest breakfast than ever before, he hadn't had to do any chores, and he was getting his own room. And of course, he was able to watch television.  
They were watching golf, a sport Harry found to be quite boring. But at least he was watching it. His uncle would grunt every once in a while if something happened. Harry didn't really know exactly what was happening, being he didn't like golf. After twenty minutes of watching, he decided maybe he would go outside for a while. He started to stand and walk out of the room when.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Dursley asked, not making eye contact with the boy. Harry stood frozen, scared of what his Uncle could, and had before, do to him. "Um, I was just going to go outside for a little while." Harry said weakly.  
"Why?" Mr. Dursley asked, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Dunno, to go outside?"  
There was a pause. Harry stood there, waiting for his Uncle to either allow it, or yell at him. "Hmn..." Was all that came from the large, overweight man.  
Harry sighed, and stood there for a few more minutes. Vernon said, nor did, anything more, so Harry decided to just go outside anyways.  
He started to walk to the door, when finally he heard. "Boy, get your ass back here."  
"Yes sir." Harry said, walking back towards the couch. He sat down and looked across to his Uncle. Of course, Vernon said nothing, and continued to watch the game. Harry sighed, and folded his arms.  
"So...Harry." Mr. Dursley started. Harry almost jumped at the sound of his name. "Don't let this go to your head, but I think we should spend some quality time together." He told the boy, still not looking at him.  
Harry sat in shock. Quality time? What was that supposed to mean? "Okay..." Harry said quietly.  
A commercial came on, and finally Vernon looked over to his nephew. "How about I take you to somewhere...like...the zoo for example? Dudely's birthday is coming up, and that's where we're all going. Would you like that?"  
"Oh yes, I would." Harry said happily. Was his family being drugged somehow?  
"Oh good. Then I'll just go and tell Petunia you wish to come along." Vernon said, no emotion really showing on his face. 


End file.
